This proposal undertakes to design and implement the Pharmacogenetics Network (CGN) database. The sub-objectives include: 1. Read-only access to a subset of the database schema for the research community, and read-write access of most of the schema to members of the Network. 2. Incorporation of security measures to limit unauthorized access, and means of protecting subject confidentiality. 3. In addition to the needs of end- users who will primarily browse the data, we will also provide an interface geared to the needs of data analysts and data miners. This interface will provide ad hoc query and bulk data extraction facilities. Creation of the database will involve integration and porting from other Internet-accessible databases that the investigators have previously built to address the management of clinical data, gene characterization data and biospecimen inventory. The database will be accessible over the World-Wide-through a standard browser. Input of data into the system will come primarily through periodic bulk import of data that is maintained locally at individual nodes in the CGN. Informatics assistance will be provided to the individual nodes to assist the task of data exchange, and when necessary, to assist the design of local data collection systems.